


Bird On My Shoulder

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Chlo's Maribat One-Shots [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. Marinette just hasn't found hers yet.





	Bird On My Shoulder

Everyone on Earth had a soulmate, that was just a fact of life. Everyone was born with a tattoo on their person representing their soulmate. Wherever the tattoo was, it was where your soulmate touches you first and after your first meeting it begins to move, as if it had a mind of its own.

Marinette knew that most people don’t meet their soulmate until their 40’s, maybe even 50’s, but most of her classmates already had moving marks. Even Lila. It just made her more anxious that she’d never meet them.

Marinette’s own tattoo was of a robin redbreast resting on a leafless tree on her left shoulder. She couldn’t wait for the day she’d meet them and see the marking on her shoulder move.

…..

Marinette’s parents were hired to cater for a charity event in Gotham City and because her parents had work to do in the venue, they sent her off to explore the nearby shops and buildings. She was amazed at all the fabrics in one particular store that were practically impossible to get back in France. She couldn’t leave without buying something.

…..

Marinette was carrying many fabrics and supplies in bags from the fabric shop all by her self.

Several rolls fell out of her bags and as she bent down to pick them up, she felt a tug on her shoulder and suddenly her bag was ripped from her. ‘Tikki is in there!’

She tried to run after the perpetrator but ultimately failed, getting tangled in a mess of bags. She tried to stand up and run after before she felt another feeling on her left shoulder.

This time she was prepared, she grabbed the arm of the assaillent and flipped them over onto the ground.

Marinette finally got a good look at the person. On the ground was a boy around her age in a domino mask and a bright costume holding her bag.

The boy groaned, “I got your bag.”

She couldn’t help but feel relieved that she had her bag back. She would had to give Tikki a few cookies as an apology for getting stolen.

Soon enough, the boy was recovered and jumped to his feet. Marinette realised how she must have hurt him, “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Are you hurt? Do you need me to-”

The boy calmed her down, “No, no, I’m fine. Not much can hurt the Robin.”

That was when Marinette realised she was talking to one of Gotham’s heroes, which made her apologise even more, despite Robin himself stating that he was fine.

Robin couldn’t help but feel amused. He noticed something fluttering on her skin and felt slightly disappointed, she was cute, “That’s a cool soulmark, you have there. I better head off, you know more saving to do.”

As he left, Marinette looked at her left shoulder and there was a robin redbreast staring back up at her and previously bare trees growing leaves. She had just met her soulmate, she couldn’t help smiling, 'A robin for my shoulder and a Robin for my heart, I guess.’


End file.
